


daryl is drunk, daryl is high, daryl wanna fuck

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, daryl is 19 sooo in some places in the world it's underage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Пьяный молодой Дэрил, Рик, у которого едет от него крыша, и поломанная раскладушка.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	daryl is drunk, daryl is high, daryl wanna fuck

**Author's Note:**

> отбечено чудесной дикарркой - https://ficbook.net/authors/935142

Дэрил пьян в стельку, его шатает, а перед глазами плывут круги. Дэрил накачан наркотиками под завязку, у него в мозгу ни одной мысли, только блаженное чувство кайфа. Дэрил хочет трахаться как никогда в жизни.  
И этот гребаный полицейский не улучшает ситуацию, потому что он слишком горяч.

Дэрилу девятнадцать, и он не может контролировать себя. Рику двадцать четыре, и на хую он вертел все свои моральные принципы.  
Вообще-то, он очень порядочный человек. Соблюдает закон, и обычно не спит с кем-то, кто младше его на пять лет.

Но только не в этот раз. В этот раз чертов Диксон-младший пересекает все границы, прижимаясь к нему прямо в машине, постанывая в ухо и норовя неловко прижаться к его губам. Неловко, потому что Рик его все отпихивает и отпихивает, пытаясь смотреть на дорогу, а не думать о том, как бы он выебал этого патлатого мальчишку. Но, в конце концов, он же не железный. Дэрила он возит едва ли не каждую ночь, раз в неделю минимум, и после каждой поездки неудержимо дрочит, потому что мальчишка приставучий, как репейник. Он вечно нагло стонет, закидывает ноги на его бедра и заползает руками то под рубашку, то в штаны. В этот раз он заползает ему на колени полностью, заставляя Рика вдавить педаль тормоза в пол, потому что Диксон мурлычет и трется задницей в кожаных штанах об его пах.

— Ты совсем сдурел? — внутри у Рика полыхает злоба пополам с возбуждением, и, как обычно, такое сочетание ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Он отталкивает Дэрила на руль, хватает его за запястья и сам неосознанно наклоняется к нему. А Диксон скулит, жалобно жмурясь, и подается бедрами вперед. Рик замирает, неотрывно пялясь на его лицо. Мальчишка с расширенными зрачками, с изуродованной шрамами спиной — Рик видел, когда забирал его в неглиже из очередного бара. Волосы неровные, одна прядь длиннее другой, весь в пыли и со стояком. Возбудившийся еще сильнее от того, что его прижимает к рулю машины двадцатичетырехлетний мужик.

Блять, думает Рик. Да за что.

Год назад он представить себе не мог, что дойдет до дикого желания трахнуть подростка в машине. А теперь он в шаге от того, чтобы начать стягивать с него штаны.  
Год назад Рик впервые увидел Дэрила — он пришел в участок за своим братом, Мерлом, и в ответ на заявление, что тому грозит пятилетка, плюнул Рику на ботинки и ушел. А два дня спустя он вытаскивал его, допившегося до чертей, из горящего клуба. Который, по подозрениям Рика, Диксон сам и поджег, но доказательств никаких не было. Все сгорели дотла.

Еще неделей позже Дэрил, в кои-то веки не пьяный (только тогда Рик не знал, что этому надо радоваться), пришел к нему домой, и долго мялся на пороге, попинывая дверной косяк. В конце концов Рик его впустил, и, хоть и с обожженной и перемотанной рукой было сложно, но поставил чайник. Дэрил крутил в руках чашку и упорно молчал, пока Рик не спросил прямо, что он тут делает. Тогда Диксон-младший пробурчал нечто, похожее на смесь «извини и спасибо», и вылетел за дверь, оставив Рика в полной прострации.

Дэрил пил почти каждый день, хотя иногда выпивал всего пару стаканов, и будто специально начинал дебоширить. Словно напрашивался на приезд полиции, чтобы снова увидеть Рика и попытаться развести его на секс.

Что ж, сегодня ему удалось. Определенно, думает Рик, притягивая его к себе за воротник рубашки и жестко сминая губы. Диксон торопливо откликается, тут же цепляется за его плечи подрагивающими пальцами. Смеется хрипло в поцелуй.  
— Ты все-таки сдался. Сдался. Спасибо, — он обнимает Рика за шею, беспорядочно целует в щеки и губы, его трясет.  
— Почему спасибо?  
— Потому что если бы ты и сегодня меня продинамил, я бы сдох от недотраха, потому что я честно думал, что тебе на меня вот совсем наплевать, потому что это больно, блядь, когда тебя посылает кто-то, о ком ты думаешь, даже когда ебешься под кайфом с кем-то другим. Выебешь меня?

Дэрил проговаривает все это жарким шепотом Рику на ухо, и тот только молча тянет с него рубашку.

У Диксона об стенки головы, словно птица в клетке, бьется желание быть оттраханным, и именно этим дурацким Граймсом. Что в нем такого особенного, Дэрил сам не вкуривает, а оттого нервничает и начинает курить вещи покрепче. Благо, у братца было много знакомых-знатоков. А потом приходит осознание, что вот этот голубоглазый коп, покрывающий сейчас его тело поцелуями (какого хрена так нежно, Граймс?!), именно он запал Дэрилу в душу по одной единственной причине — уж слишком он много и честно говорил. Говорил, вроде как читая нравоучения, а в итоге получалась едва ли не дружеская беседа.

Но прямо сейчас Дэрилу точно не до анализа того, почему ему нравится Рик.  
— Ты блять штаны с меня снимешь или только поцелуями ограничишься?! — воет он, запрокидывая голову назад, когда Рик поднимает его на руках повыше и, покусывая кожу, спускается к ремню. Граймс усмехается и перетаскивает его на заднее сиденье.  
Чертов полицейский трахается как бог, Дэрил не шутит. Его никогда не растягивали так тщательно и никогда не целовали после оргазма, потому что поцелуи в губы при случайном сексе вообще не приняты. Особенно после минета. Но сильнее всего Дэрила удивляет то, что Рик после секса не приходит в ужас и не выкидывает его без штанов из машины. Он столько отпирался от него, столько раз открытым текстом посылал куда подальше, что Диксон думал, что единственное, что ему светит — это секс на один раз и полное игнорирование после. А Рик вытаскивает откуда-то салфетки, потом аккуратно укутывает его в свою куртку, когда Дэрила практически вырубает. И последнее, что он помнит, перед тем, как провалиться в теплую, уютную темноту — это Рик, заводящий машину.

А просыпается Дэрил у Рика дома, только не сразу это осознает. Сначала недоуменно пялится в белый потолок, какого не было ни в клубах, ни, тем более, у него дома, потом чувствует запах кофе, и, приподнявшись, видит кухонную столешницу, вид которой ему хорошо запомнился. Он только и делал, что разглядывал ее, когда был тут в прошлый раз — потому что слишком стыдно было поднять глаза на Рика, которого он оскорбил, а тот спас его жизнь.  
Рик живет в квартире-студии, в которой кухню от спальни ничего не отделяет. В качестве кровати у него стоит раскладушка, которая противно скрипит, как только Дэрил пытается сесть.  
— Хорошо спалось? — голос Рика звучит ехидно. Спустя секунду Дэрил понимает, почему. Все тело ломит так, будто он не на раскладушке спал, а на куче камней.  
— У нее половина пружин наружу, — буднично поясняет Граймс, поднося ему кипяток. — Пришлось закрывать одеялами.  
— Лучше бы ты меня на полу оставил, — хрипит Дэрил, забирая кружку. — Сам бы спал на этом орудии пыток.  
Рик хмыкает.  
— На полу дует.  
Он садится рядом с ним на раскладушку, которая прогибается под весом двух тел и скрипит еще сильнее, заставляя похмельного Диксона кривиться. Они оба молчат, а потом Дэрил не выдерживает и спрашивает, не поворачивая головы.  
— И что теперь?  
Рик не говорит ничего, рассеянно буравя взглядом стену напротив. Потом отпивает кофе и разлепляет наконец губы:  
— Если твой брат не сбежит специально, чтобы убить меня, можем встречаться.  
— Не сбежит, — у Дэрила на все лицо расплывается косая улыбка, которую он торопится спрятать за чашкой. Едва не давится отвратительной бурдой, и, отплевавшись под смешливым взглядом Рика, произносит:  
— Даже если сбежит, в такую паршивую квартиру с таким паршивым кофе и даже более паршивым тобой он точно не пойдет.  
Рик целует его и толкает на спину, запуская руки в отросшие волосы. Чашки валяются на полу.  
— Тебе придется купить нормальную кровать, — шепчет Дэрил ему в ухо. — Я не собираюсь заниматься сексом на этом чудовище.


End file.
